


nights like this

by VegetaLGBT



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetaLGBT/pseuds/VegetaLGBT
Summary: Leon thinks that this should probably be way more scary and useful, but for him, it's just kind of an inconvenience.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	nights like this

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I know it's no where near Halloween but had this brain worm floating around and needed to get it out fast

Leon didn’t really like tempting Sonia's temper. She was generally slow to anger and easy to forgive. But _boy_ did she get screechy when she was mad. Leon never envied any poor bloke that found themselves on the other end of her angry. 

And yet-

“What do you mean you can’t come?! You said you were going to be able to make it!” Leon is glad he thought ahead of time to move the phone away from his ear. The last thing he wants tonight is a headache. 

“Sorry! Hop got sick!” No he didn’t. “I’m staying in tonight to watch him.” Lie, it was all lies. 

“Oh…” Lies that got Sonia not to be mad at him. He didn’t necessarily consider it a win because he didn’t like lying to his friends, but...the situation was a bit different tonight. “You know, we can drop by to-”

“No!” Silence. Crap. He could almost hear her raising her brow at him. “What I m-mean is,” He takes a second to clear his throat. “You guys shouldn’t have to give up your night on our accounts.” 

Some tension leaves his shoulders as he hears her let out a soft sigh. “Leon are you sure? We really wouldn’t mind…”

Leon shakes his head even though she can’t see. “Don’t worry! Taking care of Hop for a night is nothing I can’t handle!” Especially considering Hop and his mum weren’t home, but did Sonia _really_ need to know that? “You guys go have a champion time!”

Sonia snorts and Leon knows well and truly that he is finally off the hook. “Oh alright. We’ll try to save some candy for you. Raihan too since he couldn’t make it as well.” Not likely, but Leon appreciates the thought. He hears Nessa shout out something from her end of the line and Sonia is quick to dismiss him to go out for the night. “Have a good night, talk to you later love!” Leon barely has a chance to respond back before Sonia has hung up the phone. 

The purple haired teen can’t help but let out a long groan as he watches his phone screen turn off from inactivity. That had been close. A little too close. The itch under his skin had been and is still getting stronger by the second. 

He shouldn’t have waited till last minute to tell Sonia he wasn’t going to make it, but in his defense he thought he had another day and really could make it tonight. Besides, how much of a cliché was it for the full moon to fall on Halloween of all nights. 

Something occurs to him and he opens back up his phone to shoot off a quick text to Raihan. 

_I should be on my way soon. I can still come right?_

The answering text comes in almost immediately. 

_Yea_

_Hurry up bruv. Your popcorn’s getting cold ):_

Leon rolls his eyes good naturedly before he puts his phone in a small bag, making sure he has extra clothes so he can finally set out for the night. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Leon still remembers the first time he shifted just about half a year ago. 

It was around a month after his attack. It had been dark out, moon shining bright. He had been out in the fields…Doing something…Looking for something…

Then there was a howl.

Two of them maybe. 

Blood.

There had definitely been blood.

The coldness of the dirt. A shout that sounded like it was underwater…

He was carried somewhere…

Leon still remembers the first time he shifted. He does not remember much of his attack. 

The day after he was first brought into the hospital, he weakly remembers telling the detectives of dogs. Two of them...Maybe...

Then he remembers tears. _Lots_ of them. Leon _hated_ it when his friends were in pain. That he was the cause of it at the time(no matter how much it wasn’t his fault) made him feel just _awful._ He remembers making a solemn vow that he would never put them through anything like that again. He would give anything not to have to face the pure dread buried in bright teal eyes, or mourning in gold eyes that mirrored his own. 

He also remembers being told he would need at least a week to recover and being released in the next two days. 

It was a miracle that nobody could really explain, but without sound reason to keep him, the hospital had let go with only slightly anxious looks. 

Besides the fact that for a week or two, his friends and family kept looking at him like he’d drop dead, everything seemed like it would be fine.

Then he and Raihan went camping. Laughing at each other over a pot of curry they were making before setting in for the night. Laughing that soon turned into a playful rough-housing. Limbs getting entangled with limbs, getting entangled with fur. 

It had taken them both ten minutes combined to stop freaking out. 

In the end, Raihan only took four minutes and had to spend the last six calming Leon down who could _just not stop howling and thrashing around_ , **_Bloody hell Lee, someone’s going to hear and come out here!_ **

In the end, Leon had only stopped because of just how close he came to hurting Raihan in a rush of fear, shock and adrenaline. 

The other male hadn’t seemed to notice. Or if he did he gave no indication. Only had raised a hand to his furred cheek and asked him softly if he was alright now. At the time Leon had only been able to give a soft whimper in reply, too caught up in how his heart skipped a few beats.

They figured out the rest together after that. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


As a wolf, Leon is _huge._

When Raihan opens the door, Leon can see the split second moment of confusion the other boy has before he remembers to look up. 

There is a look of feigned annoyance on his face as he ushers Leon inside. “Can you never make it here without turning? My neighbors are really gonna catch you one day and call animal control.” Leon lolls his tongue out in response. Raihan sighs as he closes the door behind him and leans on the foot that is currently not sprained. “Did you at least bring extra clothes?” 

Leon’s ears raise as he trots around in a circle twice before sitting on his haunches, back facing Raihan. Leon hears a resigned sigh and wags his tail and knows Raihan gets it when the other boy lets out a small laugh. 

He turns his head enough to see Raihan carefully crouching down to untangle the straps of his bag that he had haphazardly tied to his tail after the straps snapped. To be fair he wouldn’t have put the bag on if he knew he wasn’t going to make it to Raihan’s before he transformed. 

(But when has he ever made it on time? Even without someone meddling, Leon _always_ got tangled up with some trail or forest out of the way. 

Leon tried very hard to make sure Raihan didn’t notice. But he did. Of course he did. Leon had never been able to hide much from him. 

“You’re literally a giant hound!” Raihan had exclaimed when he discovered Leon’s sense of direction was just as bad as a wolf as it was when he was a man. “How do you get lost at all mate?” Leon’s only response was to chuff and slobber all over Raihan.)

He turns around fully when Raihan makes a low distressed noise. The other boy is holding up Leon’s bag carefully by a piece of the strap that somehow not scratched up and busted. “Think we’re gonna haveta go ahead and get you a new bag yea?” 

(Later, his mum will ask him why he has a new bag and Leon will say that Raihan got it for him. Because he did and that isn’t lying. 

Leon _really_ does not like lying to people he holds dear. 

He will think that his mum will then ask him what is wrong with his other bag, and will be surprised when she doesn’t, but instead huffs out a fond sigh and sends him on his way.) 

Leon whines and motions towards the living room there is a comfy couch, a telly and more importantly, there are _loads_ of snacks. 

Raihan huffs from where he is still crouched down. “Alright, alright give me a sec, yea?” But as soon as Raihan tries to stand Leon can catch sight of him wincing as he accidentally puts weight down on his sprained ankle. 

Before Leon knows it, he is crouching down in front of Raihan, who lets a low sound that Leon cannot identify the emotion of. “The living room is right there. That’s not really necessary Lee.” 

Leon does not move. 

Silence. 

Raihan breaks it with a more amused huff as he carefully clambers on Leon’s back obligingly. Leon can feel long fingers clutch at his deep purple fur as he stands up to bring them over to the living room, where he can crouch down again to let Raihan off on the couch. 

His ears lower and he lets out a low whine when Raihan vehemently protests as he tries to climb on the couch next to him. 

“No! No way!” Leon gives him his best puppy dog eyes, but Raihan refuses to let up. “The last time you came up here it took me _hours_ to get all your fur off the couch!” 

Leon gets what a pain that is, he _really_ does. He is long past the age where his mom would clean the cat fur off of his clothes, and unfortunately for him, their cat’s fur always inevitably ends up on some article of clothing, one way or another. 

However, Leon is not satisfied. He whines louder, with the change of pitch it shifts into something closer to a howl. 

“Stop that! You’ll make my neighbors suspicious!” More whining. “Leon, I’ll just get on the floor! Please just for the love of-” Before he can even finish his plea, Leon is sitting up, tail wagging in glee. 

Raihan rolls his eyes as he carefully lowers himself on the floor. Leon thinks this is better, it puts him closer to the coffee table with all the snacks Raihan had prepared for their night anyway. Raihan sighs as Leon happily pads next to him, watching him gleefully as he pulls the table closer. “You’re such a baby sometimes Lee.”

Leon for his part, does not seem to disagree. It’s not like he really could, not vocally at the moment anyway. He walks over to a bowl of popcorn, sniffs, and _violently_ recoils at the heavy smell of salt. He inspects a lot of the snacks with a skeptic gaze and levels a glare at Raihan as the other teen laughs. 

Raihan lets out a snort behind his hand before he looks up at Leon. Leon’s glare lessens a bit because _god why is his best friend so cute._

“Don’t look so cross mate. That’s _my_ bowl of popcorn. Actually all the snacks on that side are mine. Your stuff is just behind it.” 

And sure enough when Leon looks to the other side of the table, there are snacks that are totally okay for him to eat. 

Neither Leon nor Raihan is entirely sure of the full list of what is okay and not okay for Leon to eat when he is a wolf. Leon thinks that he can probably eat everything he could as a man, but neither of them really want to chance it. As such Raihan usually has to accommodate with food he knows is safe for dogs to eat. 

“Get me the remote and get over here ya big lug.” 

And because Leon has never been able to say no to Raihan for _anything_ he does as Raihan says. 

“We have a lot we could watch,” Raihan comments as he starts up the telly. “I told my dad not to get Disney Plus. I can just pirate the movies, but you know how he is.” Leon has maybe met the man all of three times, but Raihan has talked about him enough for him to know just how he is. 

Raihan’s dads work a lot to make good money and stay ahead. It’s a wonder how Raihan isn’t spoiled with how easy they are to give the boy anything he asks for, and most of the time for what he doesn’t ask for. They can give him anything but their time. 

Leon knows they love Raihan, they show it more well enough when they are here. Leon knows Raihan loves them just as much and he understands that they work for his sake. Leon _also_ knows that Raihan still laments the fact they aren’t home more often. 

If anything it’s made Raihan much more independent than other teens their age. He’s a hell of a cook for one. Leon laments this from where he can see Raihan start to pick at his guacamole as avocados are on the no-no list for Leon when he is a wolf. 

“I still don’t really get it ya know. You’re always so in control of everything, and yet a big rock in the sky has got your arse bending to it’s will.” 

It really was a mystery. 

As they had discovered, Leon could turn at will whenever he wanted. Just as long as it wasn’t the day of a full moon. 

During a full moon he could not turn at all during the day. But once the clock hit seven he was a wolf until morning came again. It was a bit of an annoyance really. 

Raihan had been with him for the first occurrence of a full moon incident- because Raihan’s always there, Leon wants him to _always_ be there. It hadn’t taken either of them long to figure out the mystery behind that. 

Raihan was there after as well. Leon’s so grateful, because he’s not so sure he’d be able to keep pulling excuses out his arse every month on why he can’t go to this outing, or just can’t stay at home for one night.

“Ah well, no use worrying ‘bout it,” Raihan shrugs as he leans back, using the couch front as a backrest. 

Leon drags a bowl of strawberries over and leaves them by Raihan’s knees before he drapes his front paws and head over Raihan’s legs. Raihan shifts and absentmindedly uses one hand to gently stroke Leon’s fur. 

Leon is usually someone with unshakeable composure. 

Even the greatest of men should be allowed a weak moment, he thinks idly to himself as his tail thumps loudly against the floor. 

It’s easier to give into the urge, especially as Raihan gets a particular sweet spot behind his ear. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Leon will never admit this Raihan, but he likes being the wolf. Things are easier as the wolf sometimes. Things are simpler. There are a lot of the things the wolf doesn’t have to worry or think about. 

Not about Hop and how fast he is growing up. Not about the specific disappointment that comes from a mother as she looks mournfully at newly bought, white sneakers, dirtied up. Not about how much money he is going to lose to Milo on their ongoing bet about when Nessa and Sonia will get together. 

Most importantly, he doesn’t have to think about his all-consuming crush on Raihan, and just how _utterly daft_ he is for the other teen. 

One day, he hopes he can find the courage to admit that last bit to Raihan. 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


When Leon blinks in awareness, it is fully dark outside and there is nothing but the dim light from the TV being cast on them. He shifts ever so slightly to see Raihan sleeping, sitting up straight against the couch. 

That, in no way, shape or form could be comfortable. But then, it’s not like he’d probably been able to move much, Leon thinks to himself wryly as he pulls himself up off of Raihan’s legs. 

The wolf is careful in moving to avoid all the half empty dishes the strewn around them. Leon gently uses his teeth to nip the other teen’s shirt and maneuver Raihan into laying on top of him. 

Immediately the sleeping boy’s face lets up some of its tenseness, undoubtedly much more comfortable now. Leon thinks his heart just about gives out when Raihan huddles further into his warmth, clutches his fluffy coat and gives a breathless, “Lee..,” as he continues to sleep. 

It’s only been like this for a few months. 

Leon takes in the sight of dreads spilled across his fur and light opened mouth snores as he lays his head back down, and thinks he wouldn’t mind it being forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Raihan usually gets the supernatural treatment(dragon boy) but I figured Leon could have little a supernatural as a treat. Def gotta write some dragon!Raihan stuff too though Thank you for reading if you made it to the end! ☆ ～('▽^人)


End file.
